This invention relates to clamping apparatus in general and in particular to plastic clamping apparatus for securing longitudinally extending members such as various tubular members and electrically insulated wires to a support surface such as a wall.
In the prior art, such clamping apparatus are typically comprised of two physically distinct pieces such as a first piece having a plurality of recesses formed therein and a separate piece, physically distinct from the first piece, which is typically a mounting plate which forms in combination with the first piece the clamping apparatus. As known to those skilled in the art, problems arise in maintaining corresponding quantities of first and second pieces whereby unwanted waste can be experienced due to failure to have the same number of first and second pieces. Also, and as further known to those skilled in the art, some difficulty is experienced by an operator in mounting clamping apparatus comprised of two separate pieces.